Who Can Stay In The Portrait?
by paintingskylines
Summary: Summary is up inside.. sorry its just to complicated to write in just like 300 characters.. rating might change...
1. Summary

Massie Block: She finally has to choose her official BFF. That means only ONE of the Pretty Committee members will be her BFF. She also has to choose her official _BF_. She can't decide between hawtie alpha Derrik, ah-dorable sophomore Chris or Dempsey the boy who always can make her smile. She feels a whole less glossy then her hair that Jakkob recently styled to look ah-dorable.

Alicia Rivera: Wants to be Massie's official BFF. Will push and shove to get her way. But what happens when she turns into a diva? And her hawtie boyfriend Josh Hotz thinks it is a major turn awf.

Dylan Marvil: She wouldn't mind being Massie's official BFF. But she kind of has a major crush on Derrik. Knock! Knock! Who's there? Drama. Drama who? Lots of drama! Is she ready to blush redder then her burning red hair?

Kristen Gregory: Wants to be Massie's official BFF **SO** badly. But she may get kicked out of OCD because her parents are in even worse financial situation. When Dune breaks her heart to break the wave will a certain surprising hawtie busboy give her his shoulder to cry on.

Claire Lyons: Doesn't care as much as being Massie's official BFF but cares more about making up with Cam and him being her _BF_ . But wonders if it was just cuz she flirted with Dempsey and made him jealous.


	2. Tingle and IMS

Massie sat in her perfectly clean white and purple room. She heard fours dings and went over to her pink Mac she had gotten from her mom.

HOLAGURLL: Hey Mass!! I want to be ur official BFF more than anything.. can i be ur official BFF??

MASSIEKUR: Still deciding....

BIGREADHEAD: Mass! Can I be your official BFF??!! I wanna be it SO bad... oh loved the top today at school. The Dixon was a nice touch.

MASSIEKUR: I'm still deciding.. idk.. hang in there dyl! :-D

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Hey Mass can I borrow you Coach bag? The pink one?

MASSIEKUR: Sure, keep it. I have every other color. Anything else?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Can I be your official BFF? I would totally get u close to Derrik cuz he loves soccer.

Massie felt like her stomach was going to churn more than Edy's Ice Cream when she saw Kristen type the words Derrik. She hadn't talked to him in months. She was in love with him and two other ah-mazing guys Dempsey and Chris Abebly.

MASSIEKUR: Ew, Derrik.. He's worse than Claire's "party" scarf AKA party barf, the one the LBR got from her dumb-ass yard sale... But I am still deciding.. Hang in there Kris..

CLAIREBEAR: OMG!!! MASSIE! you r the bestest... thanks so much for the money for my birthday. I can buy a new camera now...

MASSIEKUR: Anytime Claire..

CLAIREBEAR: Wait what word is in camera that I dread? :(

MASSIEKUR: Stop moping about Cam and ask him out!!!

MASSIEKUR: Not buts!!

CLAIREBEAR: He only likes me cuz I made him jealous when I flirted with Dempsey...

MASSIEKUR: GO CLAIRE!! BOY PHYSIOLOGY TEST PASSED!!

CLAIREBEAR: ha ha very funny..

MASSIEKUR: Yeah so uh just ask him out please?? I can't stand to see u depressed.. AGAIN!! First u were depressed with Nikki now with Olivia. But of all people _Duh_-livia Ryan??

CLAIREBEAR: Cam has bad taste...

MASSIEKUR: No he has good taste.

CLAIREBEAR: ???

MASSIEKUR: Or else he wouldn't have picked u Claire.

CLAIREBEAR: Aw, thanks Massie. Were all the other girls talking about the Official BFF.

MASSIKUR: Ugh... yes... God!!!

CLAIREBEAR: Oh crap... Mass we have to go to dinner at your parents house!! Bye

MASSIEKUR: Bye!!

Massie checked her watch. Good outfit. Check. Fashionably late. Check. Massie examined her Armani purple shoes with her new Vera Wang dress that was desinged exactly like Keria Knightley's dress from The Oscars in 2006. The only difference was that hers was a light blue not a maroonish color. She tied a black velvet peice of fabric around her waist. And she added a Dixon for a more casual look. She was at least a nine point six. And a touch of Cranberry Cocktail that had arrived this morning from Glossip Girl and a couple of bracelts, necklaces and a green watch from Calvin Klein would surely make her a ten. Massie waited two minutes. She would now make her enterence. First she needed to consult with Claire.

MASSIE: Claire, meet me at my room and rate me!

CLAIRE: Sure thing Mass.

Massie straightened out everything of her outfit. She was ready to be rated. Claire came, and gaped.

"What do you think?" Massie asked coolly.

"It's.. it's so cool," Claire choked out. "But why are you so dressed up?"

"Dempsey is coming remember?" Massie asked.

"Dempsey?" Claire asked. "What about Derrik or Chris?"

"I'm doing a test to see which one I feel the most sparks with and I like the most," Massie explained.

"Can I borrow that outfit when I take Cam out tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Woah you're taking Cam out since when?" Massie smiled.

"I just asked him," Claire sighed dreamily. "I could just imagine his green and blue eye all sparkling."

"So romantic," Massie swooned.

Claire giggled, "So can I?"

"Sure and now rate me!" Massie spun around.

"She's in a Vera Wang with a Dixon, a velvet scrap of fabric around the waist, nice smelling gloss, Armani purple shoes and ah-mazing jewelery and watches. I'm going for a nine point eight."

"What would make me a ten?" Massie asked.

"Eyeshadow and put your hair in braids," Claire said. "It'll look cute pinky swear."

They shook pinkies and Massie did her finishing touches on her hair and eyes.

"You look SO hawt," Claire gushed. "Come on!"

"You go I need to be-"

"Fashionably late," Claire finished for her.

Claire headed down stairs. Massie walked to the beat of _So What by P!nk_

_So what. _

_I'm still a rockstar _

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you tonight_

_And guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

_Now that we're done _

_I'm going to show you tonight_

_I'm all right!. _

Massie took her place next to Dempsey.

"Hey Mass," he smiled.

"Hey Dempsey," Massie returned the warm smile, without thinking she kissed him and felt her lips tingle.

"Massie," Kendra snapped. "He's not even your boyfriend."

"Yes he is," Massie giggled. "He has been for like two weeks right Demp?"

"Yeah," Dempsey nodded. "I asked her out when she was crying from a scrape."

"Yeah and he kissed it, then we danced," Massie sighed.

"And there was no music playing," Dempsey added.

"Yup."

"Well then still no kissing," Kendra folded her arms.

"Fine," Massie grunted.

Dempsey put his arm around Massie. Massie put her head into his neck.

"You know our head and neck's fit perfectly together," Massie said.

"Yeah," Dempsey giggled.

"Did you just _giggle_?" Massie laughed.

"Yes."

"You have a nice giggle," Massie smiled.

"And you have a nice body," Dempsey hugged her.

"Achem," William Block shifted in his seat.

"Did I say body I meant she smells good so she must have great body _facials_," Dempsey covered up.

"Oh thanks I like to smell like peppermint and cranberries," Massie batted her eyelashes.

"So Mrs. Block this is great dinner," Dempsey complimented the chicken.

"Thank you."

"Oh I have to go," Dempsey said and kissed Massie goodbye.

"See ya around."

"See ya."

She went back to her room and messaged Claire.

MASSSIEKUR: OMG!!

CLAIRBEAR: I know!! did u feel sparks??

MASSIEKUR: my lips tingled a bit

CLAIREBEAR: what about when u kissed Derrrik?

MASSIEKUR: More tingle..

CLAIREBEAR: Now just Chris to kiss.

MASSIEKUR: And Cam for you!!

CLAIREBEAR: :-D yupp!

Just as she was about to sign off she got another IM from Dempsey.

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: Hey mass why did u say we were going out?

MASSIEKUR: r u disappointed?

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: no, but i had to cover. and ur a good kisser. I melted in my knees u?

She hesitated.

MASSIEKUR: My lips tingled.

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: cool.. bye Massie

MASSIEKUR: Bye Dempsey

She got another IM, this one was from Derrik.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Heyyy

MASSIEKUR: Hello??

SHORTZ4LIFE: I'm sorry!

MASSIEKUR: huh

SHORTZ4LIFE: for ever breaking up with u. Mass u r truly special.. ur mature, i only said that cuz the guys wanted to dump the girls together.

MASSIEKUR: Okay.. hold on Chris is IMing me.

TRICKIE_SADDLE32: Hey Mass.

MASSIEKUR: Who r u?

TRICKIE_SADDLE32: Chris.. duh.. so uh yeah just stopped to say hi.. and that i am thinking of you. cuz i haven't talked to u since like forever. And I think you looked beautiful today Mass. bye

MASSIEKUR: k g2g talking to Derrik.

TRICKIE_SADDLE32: o OK bye.

MASSIEKUR: So D u were saying?

SHORTZ4LIFE: I know i should be saying this to u in person but massie block i love u.

MASSIEKUR: really?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Hell yeah! I guy doesn't just say that!!

MASSIEKUR: haha. I wanna see u.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Look on your window.

She looked on the balcony. It took her a minute to see behind the mauve curtains but she saw Derrik looking as hawt as ever. She breathed deeply as she tried to control herself from breaking out crying or exploding. Her heart pumped more than it pumped when she first kissed him. She sighed dreamily and ran over to him. She was beyond excited.

"Derrik!" Massie exclaimed hugging him. "Show me your wiggly butt!"

He took off his shorts and wiggled his butt.

"I missed you," he smile hugging her tight.

"I missed you too," she smiled snuggling into his big chest.

"Massie Block I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she surprised even herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah one sec kay?"

"Kay."

MASSIEKUR: Hey Demp.

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: Hey.

MASSIEKUR: We need to break up.

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: Why??

MASSIEKUR: I just don't love you okay?

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: but... ya kissed me... and you can't dump a guy after you kiss him...

MASSIEKUR: I broke up with my ex and we kissed.

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: but not like ten minutes after they kiss...

MASSIEKUR: Gawd!! I am NAWT interested Dempsey!! Ehmagawd are you Bevis' sidekick??

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: no huh what??

MASSIEKUR: Cuz y are u such a butthead!!! it's over... cuz you know it was over before it began...

GREEN_EGGS_AND_HAM: God!! u have to quote P!nk?? Bye... forever

Massie signed off. Massie felt a bit bad, but she had Derrik and that was all that really mattered to her.

"Derrik will you be my boyfriend again?" Massie asked.

"Uh let me think 'bout the pros and cons," he put his thumb and index finger on his chin to indicate he was thinking. "Too many pros to list and no cons at all!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yupp."

"Oh Derrik you have to go, use the way you came here."

"Kay."

"How did you come here?"

"Climbed up the window."

Best boyfriend ever Massie smiled.

Now all Massie had to worry about was telling Chris she didn't like him as more than a friend. Or did she? But she _did _feel if she didn't have Derrik in her life, it would be like suicidal romance. She wouldn't be able to live. Massie went to sleep to think about the whole Derrik VS Chris now that Demp was out of the picture. But who could stay in the portrait?

**(AN: I'm not sure which couple i am going to do.. but i am leaning towards Massington!!!) **


End file.
